Teeth
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Levy has an odd fixation with Gajeel's teeth. Can you blame her? With a bite force and teeth strong enough to break and chew iron, he's quite the monster. And yet, not once has he ever hurt her with them.


**Teeth**

 **Summary: Levy has an odd fixation with Gajeel's teeth. Can you blame her? With a bite force and teeth strong enough to break and chew iron, he's quite the monster. And yet, not once has he ever hurt her with them.**

 **AN: just some random shit I came up with: teeth are interesting and Gajeel has the most interesting mouth.**

 **~?~?~?~**

"Fuck," Gajeel sighed, falling limp against the porcelain.

Gajeel and Levy were home in their shared apartment, Gajeel having just returned from a mission, and were sharing a bath. Gajeel was sitting in the back, leaning on the raised rim while the slight scent of vanilla relaxed his tense muscles. Levy was in front, leaning against his chest while idly tracing patterns on the dragon slayer's chest. The only sounds were the hiss of steam, the popping of bubbles, and the occasional slosh of water.

Gajeel yawned, his jaw cracking at how far its stretched and Levy paused, looking at Gajeel's teeth. Levy always felt wonder when she looked at them. They were large, and surprisingly white for someone who had little care for oral hygiene. They were also strong. Strong and near indestructible; they could rip through iron like it was paper and chewed it to a pulp that Gajeel could swallow like it was nothing.

And yet; no matter how wild they got in their making out, or making love, or even rough sex; those teeth have never hurt her. Never once has Gajeel drawn blood from her. Not even when-

"What shrimp?"

Levy jumped and looked at Gajeel, his eyes instead of his mouth. "Huh?" she asked intelligently.

Gajeel snorted, shifting to bring his arms in and around her waist. "Is there something in my teeth?" he asked, "You keep staring at 'em, more than you usually do."

Levy blushed. "You noticed?" she asked in embarrassment.

Gajeel chuckled. "Kinda hard not too," he replied, and reached over to the side table near the bath.

Levy shamelessly watched as Gajeel picked up an iron spike from the table and watched as the male took the head in his mouth. Levy watched with wonder as he clamped down on it, which was about an inch thick, and how he easily ripped it in half; chewing and swallowing before repeating. Levy tilted her head.

"Have they always been that strong?" she inquired.

"They?" Gajeel asked, picking up a cherry by its stem.

Levy smiled and took the cherry in her mouth, pulling away from the stem which Gajeel trashed. "Your teeth," she said, chewing around the pit.

Gajeel laughed. "Hell no," he said. "All dragon slayers have to spend months to condition their bodies to take on the full abilities of a dragon. Just as I'm sure flame-brain had to train to walk through a fire, I had to train my jaw and teeth to eat iron."

Levy spat out the pit. "How do you train for that?" she frowned. After all, how or why would one need to train their jaw?

 _(clearly she's never heard of zoro…)_

Gajeel grimaced though there was still a grin on his face. "I used my mouth to lift weights everyday, gradually getting heavier and heavier as time went by; even then, once I was done, I still broke a tooth when I ate my first hunk of iron. Once I started eating it full time though my teeth starting getting more iron-enriched blood to keep 'em from breakin' again," he explained.

Gajeel smirked. "These days I can lift over 1,000 kilos and break metal that's even denser than iron," he said proudly.

"1000 kilos?!" Levy said in shock. "That's over 2200 pounds!"

Gajeel just grinned cockily and Levy frowned, still staring at his teeth. "What is it?" Gajeel asked in confusion.

"Can I see?" she asked.

"My teeth?" Gajeel replied incredulously.

Levy nodded and Gajeel frowned, looking at her and silently wondering if he should do it. At her puppy eyes, Gajeel sighed and complied, opening his mouth and revealing his chompers. Levy scooched up to get a closer look and tilted his head back.

"They look like my teeth," she said more to herself.

"That surprises you?" Gajeel chuckled, not moving his head.

Levy gently pried his mouth open again and Gajeel complied. Gajeel was barely able to stop himself from snapping it shut when suddenly fingers were inside his mouth. Breathing deeply, Gajeel kept calm as Levy rubbed her finger over his molars, and then over his canines. Levy frowned, and applied a little pressure over his fang; it hurt but it didn't draw blood. Levy pulled back with a huff and Gajeel straightened.

"What are you trying to figure out?" he asked with a frown.

Levy pouted. "You can eat iron and yet your teeth aren't sharp enough to cut my finger," she explained, puffing up her cheeks.

Gajeel snorted at her face and tweaked her nose, making her pout even more. "Its more brute strength than anything," he replied. "And besides-."

Gajeel leaned forward and they shared a kiss. Gajeel smiled. "I could never hurt you," he finished.

Levy smiled at him and they shared another kiss, but before things could get too steamy the bathroom door opened. They jumped apart, sloshing water, and looked to the door. Pantherlily looked like a deer in headlights as he stood there in a towel with his toiletries.

"Oh sorry," he said, blushing. "I hadn't realized you were still in here."

Levy smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it Lily," she said.

"You can join us," Gajeel invited; it wasn't the first time he and Lily had bathed together.

Lily noded and closed the door. "Thank you," he said, dropping his towel.

Levy laughed and sat up, grabbing a washcloth. "I'll wash your back!"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh- I'm a weirdo, but who isn't? We all have our strange likes, the mouth and teeth are one of mine, and I've read weirder. Not as a fetish, but you know, something to study or whatever… GaLev is also one of my favorite couples too so I thought I should have at least one story of them that I've written.**

 **So if you like it please shoot a review down below and if you didn't like it- dude its fanFICTION, nothing on this site is real so keep it to yourself please. and if you do have the balls to be a flamer, you better be logged in so I can return the favor. XD**

 **Ja ne my adoring fans~!**


End file.
